


Whale you be my valentine?

by melbopo



Series: Julius's AU! [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Valentine's Challenge, Valentine's Day, soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: for my valentine's day prompt:maia/isabelle + forehead touch





	Whale you be my valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> SHOUT OUT TO MY LOVE HOLLY FOR THE CARD AND TITLE IDEA

Even though Valentine’s day is in the middle of week this year, Hunter’s Moon is still busy regardless. Every seat and booth filled with groups of people or couples that were celebrating the holiday evening together. Every red heart and smiling couple is a painful reminder to Maia that they have to be there _working_ instead of celebrating their first Valentine’s Day with their girlfriend.

Isabelle didn’t mind that Maia had to work on Valentine’s Day though, simply suggesting they celebrate the night after when the chocolate is discount. But It’s their _first_ Valentine’s Day and Maia’s _first_ Valentine’s day where they have a partner they actually  _want_ to shower in affection, treats, and small tokens of their affection. Maia knows the holiday is stupid but they still wanted it to be _special_.

Isabelle even offered to visit Maia at work, to spend the night with them there but since she’s only 20 years old, Maia knew they wouldn’t even let her into the bar. Being located in a college town means that Hunter’s Moon follows even stricter protocol for allowing patrons in that are under 21 years old.

Not that that stopped Isabelle from giving Maia a little Valentine’s Day gift while they were working. Of course she had to use legal aged messengers, but Alec and Magnus didn’t mind dropping off Isabelle’s cheesy ‘whale you be my valentine?’ card and a dark red rose before their own Valentine’s dinner plans. It was a really sweet and nice surprise, all the more reason Maia wanted to actually spend the night with Isabelle instead of serving drinks all night long.

It’s almost midnight by the time that Maia gets back to their dorm, swiping in easily with their college ID without another living soul in sight. They are so close to being able to just pass out on their bed they can almost feel the fluffiness of their pillows and the warmth of their flannel pajamas.

Maia swings open the door to their dorm room that they keep unlocked out of laziness, surprised to see some lights already on in the room. They pull their eyebrows forward as they take in the sight of candles on their desk in the shape of a heart around a bouquet of roses and chocolates. Maia turns their attention to the other source of light in the room: the lamp by their bed.

Isabelle currently sits in their bed, propped against the wall with pillows and under the comforter, in a red turtleneck, thick framed black glasses, and dark hair up in a messy bun. Her head is tilted forward to rest her chin on her chest and eyes closed behind her reading glasses, the physics textbook and sticky notes long abandoned on her lap.

It’s clear that Isabelle tried to do something for Maia for Valentine’s day before she fell asleep studying. The idea is extremely sweet, a smile spreads across Maia’s lips and their heart beats fast at the realization as they walk further into the room. They gently take off Isabelle’s glasses to get her ready for bed, well aware that her neck will ache terribly the next day if she stays in that position for much longer.

They gather up the sticky notes, pens, and textbook from the top of the bed, wedging a highlighter in the open page so Isabelle won’t lose her place before putting the book next to the candles. Maia notices from up close that the candles are those fake, battery operated votive candles which makes them smile at the image of Isabelle mentally debating dorm fire hazards at the store before purchasing the flameless candles.

A sleepy voice calls from the bed, “You’re back!”

Maia smile widens as they turn to face her, watching her stretch her neck out. “I am.” They say in a soft sing song voice, nodding their head slightly. They look back to the gifts laid out on the desk, unable to keep the appreciation and awe out of their voice as they add, “You really did all of this for me.”

Isabelle doesn’t respond immediately so Maia turns to look at her, surprised at the quizzical expression on her face. “Of course. Celebrating Valentine’s Day together was important for you and _you_ are important to me. So if me going a little over the top would make you smile even though you were sad you had to work which meant we couldn’t spend the _whole_ evening together, then yes I would _and_ I did.”

The way Isabelle says it makes it sound so damn simple. Like it’s as obvious as the sky being blue or the directions of frictional forces on an object going down a ramp or how easy it is to mess up chicken soup. And Maia knows that they have done so many things that felt simple and easy to them that meant a great deal to Isabelle but it always takes them by surprise when the roles are reversed. It’s a lot to get used to.

“This is the nicest and softest thing that anyone has ever done for me.” Maia confesses in the quiet between them as they gently step closer to the bed.

Isabelle’s expression smooths out to fondness, “You deserve millions of nice things and soft moments. I just hope that I get to share some of those with you or even be apart of what makes them nice and soft.”

Isabelle’s words are so genuine and sweet, making Maia feel overwhelmed by the affection and happiness they feel for her. The feelings are so strong and intense they may even feel like _love,_ but Maia isn’t quite ready for that personally, to admit it to themselves or out loud just yet. Instead, they slowly lean forward, silently asking permission for a kiss that Isabelle grants effortlessly, leaning up quickly to close the distance.

Maia tries to push this influx of emotions into the kiss, tilting their head to the side and slowly opening their lips to deepen it.

“I want that too.” They whisper as stay there for a moment, basking in the sweet moment with Isabelle as their foreheads touch.

**Author's Note:**

> you can still find me and this prompt on tumblr [here](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/171426447421/so-for-your-valentine-gift-thingy-i-humbly-request)!!!


End file.
